/s4s/-tan
s4s-tan is a forced may-may. But she is our forced may-may <3 Informations :^) s4s-tan is a young girl. Despite this, she does not attend any form of education but rather stays in the 4chan House. She is nearly always seen carrying a briefcase containing an endless supply of Topkek. s4s-tan has reddish-brown hair, tied in two pigtails (sometimes with hairbands). She wears a Top Lel or Top Kek cap with a little propeller on it, which she claims allows her to fly (although she never has been seen flying, but it's s4s-tan, she can do anything). Her outfits usually consist of long dresses down to her ankles, pretty much always emblazoned with memes like dubs, kek, le thin hair chin man or mustache grooming guides. Her shoes are typically black flats (or sneakers depending on what you like) because that's all the rage with girls as far as you know. :^) s4s-tan's eyes differ in colour. Sometimes they appear green or white. She will buy pretty much anything that ends in dubs or trips or higher, even if she doesn't want it. She likes and dislikes /b/, both due to his #rudeness and just for fun. The other boards in the house are indifferent to s4s-tan. Often she goes around hugging the other boards and screaming 'GET' before running off. If successful, it makes the boards rage. However, her happy attitude is somehow friendly with other boards. However, most of the time, s4s-tan lives in her room, looking for new memes to obsess about and paste on her walls. She cries when a pair of dubs goes unchecked and dies on page 10. It's worse than murder :'^( She is friends with /mlp/-tan (who acts as her 'babysitter' or even a foster mother) and, as such, the two boards have maintained peace. Sadly, you can't post ponies on s4s because of GLOBAL RULE 15. Older girl description: Older versions of s4s-tan tend to have a similar concept. Her Top Lel hat is kept as well as her reddish-brown hairstyle. Her outfit of choice differs, either being an oversized sweater of any colour, a light purple dress down to her knees with (or without) black knee-length leggings, or even a hoodie. This author personally likes the light purple dress one, but that's just his opinion. Her footwear at this age is unclear, but it might still be flats (or maybe she doesn't need shoes because she can fly using the propellor on her hat). Dubs FC Career In mid-February 2014, s4s-tan joined the board's 4chan Cup football team as the new gold second striker (demoting Shrek to silver tier in the process). On her debut against /o/ in the 2014 Spring Babby Cup group stage, s4s-tan was thrown into the game with the job of carrying Patrick Bateman on her back due to being in the blue. Despite some choking (due to >PES's AI slowing players down in one on ones), s4s-tan managed to get a consolation goal, a half volley from a Gippo Dudee cross, for s4s in a 2-1 loss. Her second goal came as an equalizer against /tv/ the following match, but it wasn't enough as s4s were held to a 3-3 draw. She was rewarded with the Man of the Match honour post-game (More like TAN of the match :^) lel). Eventually, s4s made the Summer Cup but crashed out in the knockout stages with a 5-0 loss to /ic/. s4stanid.jpg|s4s-tan's info s4stangoestogetcandy.png|s4s-tan is a master at buying things. :D s4sbottle.jpg|s4s-tan has a temporary condo in this bottle. Sometimes a bunch of lel's infest it :^D s4stanaged15.png|s4s-tan aged eighteen. By then, she will have graduated from the highest colleges in the Universe but still have time to check dubs. s4stanhngh.png|s4s-tan found the camera :^D 1391905522636.png|HYPERREALISTIC EYES doubles.png|s4s-tan checking quintquadbillions s4stancomicpage1.jpg|s4stan Comic Page 1 - s4s-tan receives babby from doge spirit and gives birth. She is devastated to find out she birthed Spurdo! D^: s4stancomicpage2.jpg|s4stan Comic Page 2 - s4s-tan raises Spurdo babby and encounters her first problem. Spurdo found hot lady and is fugging her boobs! :^O s4stanluvscolouredmlp2.png|s4s-tan and /mlp/-tan are BFFs <33 s4stanvp.jpg|Pokegrill s4s-tan s4stansticky.png|In case of no sticky please post this on s4s S4s-tan HD Kek.png|Artwork of s4s-tan s4s-tan.jpg|s4s-tan as she appeared for the first time in May 2013 s4s-tan r63.png|Rule 63 s4s-tan s4stanblushcoloured.png|Older s4s-tan. If you wouldn't want to adopt her and love her, you may need to check your tan privilege. s4stanmlppiggybackcoloured.png|frends 5ever :'^) Category:Board Culture Category:/s4s/ Creations